Self Esteem
by Arquero333
Summary: Sarah is tired of the guys ignoring her as a 'hot girl'... or even a 'girl' for that matter. Based on The CollegeHumor Show but can be read without having watched.


Sarah was sitting in her apartment, eating a frozen dinner and contemplating the office party tonight. Not that they needed a party, it was practically a party everyday. She had told the guys she couldn't make it, but it wasn't that she couldn't as much as she didn't want to go. Today had been another one of those days where they guys managed to point out how she wasn't a 'hot girl' to them.

'You know, everyone has a different opinion of 'hot', so there must be someone out there who would think I was. I don't need any of those guys to think I'm hot anyway. I don't need their approval.' At least, thats what she told herself. It wears down on your self esteem to hear the same thing almost every day about how you're not 'hot'...

'It's not like any of the guys are that great looking themselves.' She thought to herself, ignoring the Showcase Showdown. 'They're all jerks, thats all...' She looked up to see some old guy win his showcase. Whatever. She got up and went into her bedroom. She was still wearing what she had worn to work and wanted to change into some comfy PJ's. She opened her closet and grabbed some fluffy PJ pants from the shelf. She stumbled and bumped into the rod that held the clothes, making some fall off. She groaned as she threw the pants on the bed and started picking up the clothes.

"Hey." She said to herself as she reached for a blue piece of fabric near the back. "I haven't seen this in forever." She picked it up and saw an old dress she had bought back when she was in college. It was her 'freakum dress' as you would call it. She rarely wore it, it wasn't really her thing, but her friends thought she might need it one day. She looked it over before holding it in front of herself, looking in the mirror. She hadn't changed much since college and it still looked like it fit. It went to about mid-thigh and was quite low cut. She shrugged and tried it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that it still fit extraordinarily well. She looked at the time and saw she still had two and a half hours before the party started.

"I'll show you what a hot girl looks like" She smirked as she went to go get ready.

Sarah was walking up to the office. She had shaven, done her hair, nails, make-up and put on some high-heels that luckily still fit her from college. She barely recognized herself as she caught glimpses of herself in store windows. She didn't look awkward walking since her mom had made her learn to walk in high heels when she was a kid. Come to think of it, her mom pushed the girly image on her a lot when she was younger, which might be why she turned into such a tomboy.

She got to the office and took a deep breath before walking in. She turned the corner and saw that most of the guys were already there, as well as a few girls. When she saw the 'hot' girls she almost turned around, worried that she paled in comparison to them, but she forced herself to go on.

'I have to prove this point to them...' She thought as she walked forward. She made her way to the glass doors and could hear some music playing. She pushed them open and walked into the party. She looked around and saw some of the guys talking to each other while looking at the girls and a few of them even talking to the girls themselves. She walked over to where the punch bowl was. She took a glass and brought it up to her lips. She sniffed it slightly. It smelt a bit like alcohol, but not urine, which was more or less what she was smelling for. She shrugged and took a sip.

She was about to make her way to the guys when she had a better thought.

'If I go over to them, they'll just make fun of me. If I sit over here, they'll either recognize me and come talk to me, or not recognize me and think I'm a hot girl, and then come talk to me...' She weighed her options before deciding to walk towards an empty desk.

"Hey." She heard over the music. She turned to see a blonde in a blue dress talking to her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"What's up?" The blonde asked. "I'm Tammy."

"Sarah." She answered.

"Who are you here with?" Tammy asked. 'Shit...' Sarah looked around and saw all the girls with their phones out, and remembered the day of the interns...

"I got a text." She lied.

"Sweet. Me too." Tammy giggled. "Oh! BRB" She said before heading off towards a group of girls screaming "Hey bitches!" Sarah shook her head and continued to the nearest empty desk. She was standing next to it for a second before getting another idea. She sat on the desk, crossing her legs, trying to get into a generically sexy pose, also making herself look available, but not too available. She knew if she was surrounded by a bunch of other girls she'd never get approached. She knew the game, she was a girl after all. You don't have to be a girly-girl to know the rules. She peeked over towards the guys and saw Dan and Amir looking in her general direction. She smirked a little at them and looked away. This was going to be way too easy.

She took a sip of her punch and waited a few seconds before looking back over. This time, Dan, Amir, Jeff and Patrick all talking and glancing towards her.

'They're probably arguing who should come over here...' She thought to herself. She tried to guess which of them was going to come over. She looked down at the desk and recognized that it was Jeff's, which meant they were probably going to argue that he was the one to talk to her.

"Hey." She heard a male voice beside her. She looked and sure enough saw Jeff.

"Hi." She smirked a little, half for the flirty bit and half for what she was doing.

"Having fun?" He asked. He had a drink in his hand and seemed to have been drinking for a while.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"You seem to like my desk." He stuttered a bit.

"Oh, is this your desk?" She played oblivious.

"Yeah. This is where the magic happens." He chuckled a little. "I'm Jeff." It was obvious he didn't recognize her yet.

"I'm... Tammy." She lied. She didn't want to give herself up just yet. This was fun...

Jeff talked to her a bit longer, obviously flirting. She liked getting the attention for once. He got her another drink once her was finished and was paying attention to her every move. The party slowly started dying down as everyone either left or passed out, and she had a feeling that her and Jeff were both well on their way to the latter. As people started leaving, they ended up going over to the bean-bags because, as Jeff told her, they were more comfortable than a desk, not that she didn't already know that. Surprisingly, they hadn't been puked on yet.

They were sitting on the bean-bags talking when a drunken Jake made his way over.

"Heey Jeff." He laughed. "Whose you're friend?"

"This is Tammy. Tammy, this is Jake." He introduced them. Sarah was worried that he would recognize her, but he didn't seem to. Then again, he was wasted. Jake talked to them for a few seconds before getting distracted by Streeter doing something stupid. She laughed as she watched him, in his 'Phantom of the Office' mask, trying to drink from a beer bong, and watching it pour out the bottom of the mask. She turned around and barely had time to realize what was going on before Jeff's lips were on hers. Her mind was telling her to push him away, that she had gone far enough with this prank, but the alcohol and a strange feeling in her gut was telling her to go with it... and boy, the alcohol hadn't steered her wrong yet tonight.

She kissed him back. It was a little sloppy because of the alcohol, but neither of them minded. She felt herself going backwards onto the bean-bag, whether Jeff was pushing her or she was pulling him, she wasn't sure. His hands were at her waist and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. She let her hand snake up into his hair as she felt one of his hands move down and touch her bare leg. This small action sent shivers through her. Jeff must have felt this because he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not usually like this." He stuttered. She barely let the thought of stopping rest in her mind for less than a second before she pulled him back down towards her. She heard him almost moan in surprise and all thoughts of her plan, proving she was 'hot' and tricking the guys was out of her mind.

At some point, they had made their way into a more secluded area. Jeff had his top off and her dress was unzipped, but still loosely hanging on, her bra having recently been removed. Sarah moved her hand down to the fly of Jeff's pants, unzipping the zipper. She could feel the growing bulge in his jeans, which stirred more shivers. She was sitting on something and Jeff had one hand on her hip, under the dress. As she undid the button of his jeans, she felt his fingers hook the side of her underwear. She lifted her hips and let him slide them off as his jeans fell to the floor. They separated for a second and she saw him toss her underwear somewhere behind them. As he stepped out of his jeans, he grabbed his glasses and went to set them to the side before she stopped him.

"Wait." She breathed. He stopped and looked at her. "Leave them on. They're sexy." He smiled slightly and put them back on, moving back to kiss her.

'Wait, what?!' She thought to herself before being ripped out of her thoughts by the feeling of Jeff pushing up her dress. She felt the cool air hit her and was happy she had shaved... She didn't think anything would happen, but it had help her feel more like a 'hot chick'. She felt one of his hands leave her hips and he pulled away slightly. She was able to see they were in one of the many supply closets of the office. She also noticed that she was sitting on a pile of boxes full of paper. Jeff reached behind him and opened a drawer, shuffling some things around before pulling out a condom. Sarah rolled her eyes, not surprised that the guys would have put condoms in the supply closet. Then she noticed the bulge in Jeff's boxers, and her attention was snapped back to what was happening. She reached over and pulled off his boxers, freeing Jeff's erect member. She was surprised, not that she thought it would be small, or extremely big for that matter. She didn't think of Jeff's penis much before today, but it was the surprise anyone has seeing someone's penis for the first time. Jeff slipped the condom on and returned his attention back on Sarah. He leaned over her, making her lean back on the boxes. He leaned down and started biting and sucking on her neck. She bit her lip as she felt Jeff's tip nearing her entrance, moaning as it made it's way in. She heard him groan as he thrust in, stopping his attack on her neck for a brief moment before he started pumping. She arched her back as the pleasure started coursing through her body. She felt Jeff pull her dress down to reveal her breasts, which he started massaging.

She moaned his name as she raked her nails over his back. This was defiantly one of the better drunken hook-ups she'd had, at least from the ones she could remember.

She soon felt herself nearing the edge, feeling the familiar tingle in her stomach. If Jeff's groans were any indication, he wasn't too far off either. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Harder." She breathed and he obliged, causing more noise to be emitted from the both of them. She felt herself start to tense up as the tingling grew and spread through her body.

"Oh... Oh my... I think I'm... I think I'm gunna -" She started stuttering before feeling herself release with a loud moan. She felt herself shaking and contracting around Jeff, who had become erratic in his thrusting. Her hands were clawing at his back and into his ass as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She forced her eyes to focus on Jeff's face just in time to see his facial features tense up and his mouth shoot open as he ended with one hard thrust into her, groaning.

She let herself fall back onto the boxes as Jeff relaxed and started to lean forward. She let one hand rest on the back of his head and tangle in his hair as he started to come down from his high.

"Wow." She sighed. She had not expected anyone, let alone Jeff, to be so good in the sack... or on the boxes. He looked at her with a goofy smile on his face as his breathing started to slow. They both were feeling tired and, after quickly cleaning themselves up a bit, fell asleep in the supply closet.

Jeff woke up the next morning with a headache. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. He then noticed his lack of clothes and his own bedroom. He looked over and saw a brunette laying on the ground next to him on her stomach. Snippets of last night came back to him as he smirked to himself and gathered his clothes, putting on his boxers and jeans. He was about to leave the closet when he saw the girl's panties laying in the corner. He looked back at her and thought for a moment before putting them in his pocket and leaving.

Looking at a clock on his way into the main room, he was glad it was a Saturday. It was already past 10 and he was in no mood to get anything done. He planned on going home when he saw Sam, Patrick and Dan sitting, drinking coffee and talking. Streeter was passed out on the floor and Amir was laying under his desk sucking his thumb.

"Hey guys." Jeff called, followed immediately by grabbing his head in pain.

"Where're you coming from?" Patrick smirked.

"Supply closet." He shrugged grabbing a cup of coffee. " There's this hot brunette in there. I think she said her name was Tammy"

"Did you... yunno?" Dan egged on.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." He smiled. "Check it." He said before pulling out her underwear. The guys cheered for a second before they all started groaning and clutching their heads. Streeter groaned from the floor.

"Can you guys shut up?" His voice was muffled by the mask he was still wearing. He pulled it off and looked around, noticing Jeff shirtless.

"Aw, good job, bro." He laughed, sitting up. "Was it that blue dress you were talking to last night?"

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. "You saw her?"

"Yeah, she was hot." He stood up, getting out a smoke.

"I couldn't see her face... I was hoping she was hot." Jeff said.

"I think Amir had a camera at some point... he might have gotten a picture or something." Streeter shrugged. Patrick rolled over on the chair, kicking Amir in the side.

"Ow! What?" Amir complained.

"Did you have a camera last night?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. Here." Amir mumbled, pulling a digital camera out of his pocket, passing it to Patrick. "The cord's on my desk." Patrick rolled over to the desk, grabbing the cord that seemed to go along with the camera before rolling over to his own desk and plugging it into the computer. Dan, Jeff, Sam and Streeter all gathered around the screen, waiting to see if the mystery girl had been caught on film. The pictures were uploading as they heard the doors open behind them. They turned and saw Jake strut in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked.

"We're waiting to see the pictures Amir took of last night." Sam said. Jake looked interested as he pulled up a chair and sat around with the guys. The pictures finished uploading and they started scrolling through. Most of them were funny, but they were ignoring them for now trying to find the girl.

"Wait!" Jeff stopped Patrick, seeing a blue dress. Patrick went back to the picture.

"Can't see her face." Sam said. "Keep looking." They kept scrolling.

"Jackpot!" Jake yelled as they got to a picture of Jeff and 'Tammy', clearly taken from right in front of them. They were both laughing.

"Damn." Dan laughed, looking at the girl.

"Holy shit, how'd you get a girl like that?" Streeter asked, pushing Jeff's shoulder.

"She looks familiar..." Sam mumbled, looking at the picture.

"Well, you were at the party last night, you might have seen her." Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed.

**~Meanwhile...~**

Sarah woke up on the floor of the supply closet. She sat up and looked around.

"Shit!" She whispered, remembering what happened last night. "Shit shit shit! This is bad... I didn't... I mean, I couldn't have... I mean... ahh!" She panicked to herself. She pulled her dress back on slightly as she started looking for her bra and panties. She found her bra, but couldn't find her panties anywhere. She groaned, guessing that Jeff had followed that dumb tradition of taking a trophy. She straightened out her clothes and peeked out the door before leaving the closet. She could hear some of the guys laughing and yelling, which was hurting her head. She groaned and tried to think of a way to leave without passing them. She went into the bathroom, which wasn't near the guys, and leaned on the counter, trying to think of what to do.

'Did he recognize me this morning?' She thought to herself. She looked in the mirror and she could recognize herself again from the make-up smudging and the hair being messed up. She grabbed some paper towels and washed her face off completely and took off the high-heels to be more comfortable. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

'It was completely harmless... right? I mean, I wanted to prove I could be a hot chick, and I did...' She thought, starting to feel a bit better. 'We used protection, so everything should be okay... I'm not the first girl in the world to sleep with her co-worker! This is ridiculous. I should go out there and show them that I can be a hot girl! And I _AM_ a hot girl! Yeah!' She talked herself up and with one last look in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom. With her head held high, she walked right into the main room. The guys heard her and looked up.

"Hey Sarah. I didn't know you were at the party last night." Sam greeted her.

"Yeah, I was." She shrugged.

"Nice dress." Jake smirked, obviously checking her curves out. She rolled her eyes.

"You have to come see this picture! Jeff hooked up with this totally hot girl in a blue dress..." Dan said, before trailing off. She looked at the guys smirking as she saw them looking back and forth between the picture and her. One by one their eyes widening and their mouths dropping.

"You..." Dan squeaked.

"And..." Streeter gaped.

"Jeff?" Jake pouted. Jeff sat there speechless, looking at Sarah.

"Yupp." She kept smirking as the guys looked at her in astonishment. She walked over to them to see the picture they were looking at.

"Told you I was a 'hot girl'" She laughed, using air quotes. She started to walk away when she saw her panties in Jeff's hand. She reached over, grabbing them. Doing so, she got very close to him."I believe these are mine." She noticed him gulp. She leaned over to his ear.

"Not bad. Call me." She whispered before standing up and walking out of the building with a smile on her face.

Hope you liked it. Please don't flame, its my first smut :P Hope it wasn't too terrible.

arquero333


End file.
